


Coffee Stain

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Impressions, But what's new about that, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, First Dates, M/M, mini-drabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first date with Castiel is not only ruined by him tripping over his own feet, but spilling coffee all over Castiel, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stain

"Yeah, that went _great_ ," Dean chastises himself, "Way to go, Winchester. Spill coffee all over your date. Let's bet he has left the café through the back door already." In his head, the paper towels and the coffee stain on his jeans are laughing at him. 'Look, the guy who actually managed to get a date with Novak, how pathetic is he, tripping over his own feet and spilling everything?'

Dean shudders at the imaginary sentences and keeps his head down, contemplating on what to do. Clearly, the date is over. At least Castiel was still kind enough to smile and mumble, "Oh. Wait, I'll.. uh, I'll be right back. I need to... yeah. I need to go to the wash room."

It's nice, to know that he didn't get mad enough to yell at Dean, or flip a table, or whatever. Well, nice is the little brother of shitt,y so not nice-nice, but, yeah, kind, awesome, adorable, yeah. The entire thing might've been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that the other man had stretched himself around and above the table to catch Dean's fall. And. Anyway.

Somewhere behind him, a person laughs, and it does not matter whether he laughs at Dean or something else. Thank goodness he has already paid for their beverages. Grabbing his keys, he takes a deep breath, keeps his head up high and speed-walks out of the café. He'll just never show his face on campus, that'll do it.

It's about half a block across the street when he's turned around by a red-faced Castiel, who obviously has run after him.

  
"Are you," a heaving breath cuts Castiel short, but his hand stays firm on Dean's left shoulder and the fingers are digging in, not to bring pain, but as if – well, as if Castiel needs him to stay. He catches Dean's eye and asks (half whispering, half gasping for air, and this does things for Dean), "Are you ditching me?"

"What? No, I.. I couldn't even. I messed up. Didn't want to embarrass you any further." Or me, he thinks, but doesn't add.

"Dude. I washed it out and there's this hand.. dry...blow thing, I told you to wait, didn't I?" Castiel is getting closer, and oh holy apple pie, he's right in front of Dean, and damn these eyes, whoa.

"Because, you see, we've had a lovely afternoon and I was looking forward to ask you out. So. Are you ditching me?"

"Uh. No? I mean. No. I thought you had left through the back do-"

He doesn't get further, what with his back being gently, but firmly, pressed against the wall behind him and a lot of Cas suddenly covering him hip to lips and the whooping sounds of quite a few people around them.


End file.
